hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ka Luhi
Ka Luhi (The Burden) is the 10th episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 investigates the 10-year-old cold case of a missing teen when a boy suffering from PTSD undergoes hypnosis and realizes he may have witnessed her murder. Meanwhile, Danny's sister visits Oahu for a business conference, and he suspects she may be getting too close to a co-worker. Plot Danny’s sister Bridget had recently come out to Hawaii. She was apparently in town to visit with her family and soak a little sun however she was a bit on the flirty side for a married woman and McGarrett happened to think she was cute. But fortunately, he had only said that to get a reaction out of Danny and his plan worked. Danny was concerned that there was something wrong with his sister’s marriage. So he had actually taken McGarrett to stay back with Bridget when their unit was alerted by HPD about a body out in the woods. The body had been that of an unidentified teenage girl and it had been found thank to a young man named Reese. Reese has been having blackouts for a few months so he started seeing a therapist and therapist had hypnotized him to see where he went. However, Reese remembered seeing someone burying a grave in the woods and he hadn’t been sure if someone had killed the girl or if it had been him. So Reese was considered to be a suspect until the body could be checked out by their experts and it was only afterward that Reese was ruled out as the killer. The body as it turns out had been that of Maggie Reed and she had been murdered ten years ago back when Reese was only eight. So he couldn’t possibly be the killer though Five-0 wondered if he could remember anything about that night in question in case he saw the actual killer’s face. Yet, Reese swore he told the police everything that he had remembered. He said that he used to sneak out of the house when he was younger because he wanted to get away when his parents were arguing and so he couldn’t even pinpoint the time or give the guys anything to work. All Reese had seen was that someone was digging a grave right next to a dead body and that they had a flashlight as well as a raincoat. Though while Reese couldn’t be of much help, the guys thought they could find something if they took a second look at Maggie’s file and talk to the detective that worked the case. So they found out that Maggie had been dating this popular jock and she had dumped him not long before she went missing, but the detective from back then had said that there was nothing he could pin on the ex-boyfriend and that all he had was his gut. He said someone like Travis would have been humiliated in front of all his friends after Maggie dumped him and his suspicions matched up what little evidence that Five-0 had. Five-0 had found a cd in Maggie’s jacket pocket with the words “please forgive me” and “meet me at our secret spot on it”. So they all theorized that Travis had convinced Maggie to meet with him because she had lied to her parents after all about where she was going and that Travis had killed her because if he couldn’t have her then no one else could. But Travis did eventually come clean about one thing. Travis had said that he had made the CD and that he had waited all night for Maggie to show, but she never did. So Travis’s story even if it might have changed didn’t leave a lot for the others to work with seeing as there was no way they could say Travis was in the woods that night when he already admitted he was on the secluded part of the beach. However, they tried therapy again and they had Reese sit down for another hypnosis. The guys had wanted to see if the therapist could get more out of Reese than they were getting. And the therapist didn’t get much. She had walked Reese down the same road and had asked him what he had seen. Yet, not much had changed. Reese had remembered seeing Maggie with blood all over her and so the only thing that was new was the fact he recalled the ice cream truck that probably drove by. Reese had apparently repeated the phrase “Always Fresh, Always Cold” which was the slogan for Mr. Icy back then and so they had looked up Mr. Icy to see if he did have a route nearby. So the guys were doing their best to find out what really happened to Maggie when out of nowhere Travis confessed to her murder. Travis had walked right into the station and he had said that he killed Maggie that. Though McGarrett didn’t buy it and he had checked every route possible to see if Travis could have killed Maggie, cleaned himself up, and he be at a certain bar later in a short window. So McGarrett and Danny had looked at their evidence and they had found out that Reese must have seen the advertising for Mr. Icy instead of hearing the music. Danny had gone to the nearby rode and he found out that in 1996 there was a sign that said “Always Fresh, Always Cold”. But a younger Reese could have only seen that sign if he was in a car that night and that meant he was someone’s passenger. So they checked his parents’ records and they found out his father had filed an insurance claim on the car the day after Maggie went missing however the older man had said that he had hit a boar when he actually hit something around 120 pounds so they had to find concrete evidence to prove Reese’s father was a killer and asked Reese to sit down for another therapy session. Reese though had no problem with sitting down with Dr. Linda again while his parents did have a problem. Neither of Reese’s parents had wanted to go through seeing a murder again and so they tried to bring up their son’s mental condition. However, McGarrett told them that their son was experiencing memory loss because he had been traumatized by Maggie’s murder. So they all stood back as Reese was asked about the car and that’s when Reese remembered. He remembered seeing his mother kill and bury Maggie. His mother had apparently taken him for a drive that night when she had too much to drink so she didn’t see Maggie in the road yet she did bash in Maggie’s head after hitting the teenager because she didn’t want to give her husband the means to take Reese away from her. So the only reason Travis confessed was because he felt guilty for asking Maggie to leave her house that night. Notes * Grace Tillwell, Clara Williams, Eddie Williams, Grace Williams, Charles Williams and Rachel Edwards were all mentioned but do not appear. * Danny Williams admits to briefly having feelings for his old partner Grace Tillwell. * First appearance of Bridget Williams. Deaths Death Count * Maggie Reed Trivia * Missy Peregrym of Rookie Blue and FBI is the guest appearance as Bridget Williams in this episode. Quotes Danny Williams: Since when do insurance agents get to have this much fun? Steve McGarrett: I wouldn't worry about it, buddy. If she's anything like you, I'm sure she's having a miserable time. Danny Williams: She's nothing like me. I mean, she's like a bucket of sunshine. Glass is always half-full with her, you know? (Danny looks out and points out his sister who blindfolded on a paddle board with a man standing behind her holding her hips) Danny Williams: That's my sister right there. (man directs Dannys sister on which way to go) Steve McGarrett: That's your sister? Danny Williams: Yeah. (man encourages Danny's sister) Steve McGarrett: Yeah, she's she's pretty cute. Danny Williams: What's the matter with you? That's my baby sister. Steve McGarrett: Why don't you tell him that? That guy's getting a little handsy. I thought you said she was married. Danny Williams: She is married. He's spotting her. He's doing the thing. Steve McGarrett: He's.. he's spotting her? Danny Williams: Yes. Steve McGarrett: That is a man who just rounded first base and is getting ready (makes a punching motion) to slide into second. Danny Williams: That.. that's my sister. You're sick. Danny Williams: Bridget, this is Steve, my partner. And this is my baby sister, Bridget. Bridget Williams: Hi. Steve McGarrett: Aloha. Bridget Williams: It's great to finally meet you. Steve McGarrett: Welcome to Hawaii. Great to meet you. Bridget Williams: You know, I've heard a lot about you. Steve McGarrett: I hope, uh, at least some of it was good. Bridget Williams: Mm, yeah. Steve McGarrett: What's that? Bridget Williams: What's.. Mostly. Well, my mother called you a catch. Steve McGarrett: I love your mother. Bridget Williams: How's the new liver? Steve McGarrett: It's good. Thank you very much. But I have been reading in these medical journals that sometimes the recipients of organ donations start taking on the traits of the donor, so I'm a little concerned about that. Bridget Williams: Ooph, yeah, let's hope that doesn't happen; one Danny is more than enough. Danny Williams: Oh, look at that, what you guys did. You got something in common, that's so nice. (Danny walks into Steve's office agitated) Danny Williams: Think you might be right. Steve McGarrett: Well, that's very good news. Care to elaborate? Danny Williams: Okay. The guy, uh, the goofy kid on the paddleboard with my sister? I think something might be going on. Steve McGarrett: (surprised) Are you kidding me? How do you know? Danny Williams: Well, I.. I don't know for sure. But I was sitting there, and I was I was having drinks with her, and this guy comes in, and they had this very strange vibe. And then, he called her "Bridge" - which made me want to throw up. Steve McGarrett: Mm-hmm. Danny Williams: Then they go to leave together, and he, as they walked away, put his hand right on her back. (Steve humphs) Steve McGarrett: Then what? Danny Williams: That's it. Steve McGarrett: He put his hand on her back? Danny Williams: Yeah. (Steve is a bit confused with so little information) Steve McGarrett: Okay. Just for me. (Steve gets up from behind is desk and goes over by Danny) Steve McGarrett: Uh.. He, he put his hand on her back, (Steve lightly slaps his had on the center of Danny's upper back standing a full arm length away) Steve McGarrett: and you thought, (Steve removes his hand from Danny's back) Danny Williams: No. That's how.. Steve McGarrett: that's it. Danny Williams: that's.. Steve McGarrett: They're on, Danny Williams: you put your hand on my back. Steve McGarrett: Right. Danny Williams: That's not.. this is this, (Danny lightly slaps his hand on Steve's upper back a full arm length away) Danny Williams: this is this (Danny agains lightly slaps his hand on Steves's upper back) Danny Williams: and this.. (Danny lightly places his hand on Steve's lower back standing close) Danny Williams: is how he touched her. (Danny gently rubs a caress on Steve's lower back) Danny Williams: Feel the difference? (Steve exhales) (Kono walks into Steve's office) Steve McGarrett: Yeah. It's very different. Danny Williams: Right? Kono Kalakaua: I can come back. (Danny and Steve are surprised and turn around) Steve McGarrett: No. (Danny and Steve look at each other and realize how things may have looked.) (Both Danny and Steve straighten up and play it off like it is no big deal) Steve McGarrett: No. Steve McGarrett: Thanks, Kono. Let's go. I'll walk you out. (as they walk out of the office, Steve teasingly places his hand on Danny's lower back) (Danny knocks Steve's hand off his back) Danny Williams: Get your hand off me. (in the Camaro. Both Steve and Danny sit quietly) Danny Williams: Just do me a favor and shut up, okay? Just shut up. Steve McGarrett: What, am I breathing too loud? Danny Williams: No, I can hear you thinking. Steve McGarrett: Oh! Danny Williams: You.. you are thinking that I am overreacting. That I'm being ridiculous, about this thing with Bridget. Okay? I know these things, all right? Just like I knew that Grace had a boyfriend, I know this. Steve McGarrett: What's the matter with you? You're still thinking about your sister? Danny Williams: You remember I told you about Grace Tilwell, right? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, your partner from Jersey who got murdered? Yeah. What about her? (Danny takes a deep breath) Danny Williams: Well, uh, about a year into, uh my marriage with Rachel, uh, we started having some problems. Work was heavy, bills were piling up, uh, loans, all kinds of stuff. Grace was the only person that, uh, that I was talking to at the time. Only person I confided in. Only person I laughed with, did everything with. Every day I was with her, right? One day, I come to work, and I notice I'm.. I'm looking at her a little differently. Know what I mean? Steve McGarrett: (softly) I do. Danny Williams: The point is this, okay? The way that I saw Bridget looking at Spencer, that whole thing? I recognized it. Why? Because I went through the same thing with my partner. Steve McGarrett: I had no idea. Danny - I'm sorry. Danny Williams: Well.. Steve McGarrett: All right? Danny Williams: it wasn't the best moment of my life, okay? Nothing happened. You know, Rachel said that she wanted to have kids, and I realized what I would be destroying if I, if I went forward with this, so I stopped it before it even started. Once again, the point is I see what Bridget is going through, because I went through it myself. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Danny Williams: "Okay", what? Steve McGarrett: Okay. Okay. You got to talk to her. Steve McGarrett: I'll give you a ride to the Hilton. Danny Williams: Oh, in my own car you're giving me a ride? That's very nice of you. |- |Bridget Williams |Missy Peregrym |Danny Williams's younger sister from the mainland. |- |Pearson Yang |Charles Rahi Chun | |- |Reese Holland |Joey Luthman | |- |Dr. Silver |Laura Kai Chen |The therapist |- |Fred Holland |Paul Ganus |Father of Reese |- |Monica Holland |Cathryn de Prume |Mother of Reese Video References }} Category:Season 7 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)